


He'll never love you like me

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo gala, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Lames isn't cannon, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena is jealous, Maggie and Alex ship them, Sanvers never broke up, Season 3 is a mess, Supergirl Identity Reveal, mainly supercorp, with some sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: Sanvers and Supercorp are at a CatCo gala, but Lena and Kara aren't together ... yetORLena is a gay mess and really likes KaraORMiss Luthor is jealous of Maggie and Alex , because they have something she isn't sure she'll ever get





	He'll never love you like me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from a Hayley Kiyoko song, long live lesbian Jesus
> 
> This is the first fic I'm posting, but not the first one I wrote  
> Also english isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes I might've made

It was raining outside, which matched Lena Luthor's current mood perfectly. Sure, the CatCo gala had gone pretty good until now, but somehow she just couldn't help but feel miserable. The formal part was already over and a DJ had started playing some songs while the first few couples made their way to the dance floor.  
She watched as Alex led Maggie towards the music and the way that Maggie looked at her fianceé as if she were the whole world and the stars. Alex put her arms around the smaller woman and smiled at her. And Lena was envious. Not of one of them though, they clearly belonged to each other. No, she was envious of their happiness. Even though she knew from Kara that their relationship had faced a huge problem, when Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn't, they had never doubted  
their love for each other. They overcame the obstacle when Alex realised that for having kids she would have to give up both, her job and the woman she loved and since then they seemed even happier than before. Lena was envious of how sure they were of each other, while she herself was sure of so very little. Well, to be honest, she pretty much wasn't sure of anything at all. She didn't even know if she liked men or not. "Can I have this dace, Miss Luthor?", James suddenly interrupted her thoughts. James, whose offer to accompany her to the Gala she had been too polite to decline. And as she looked into his eyes she realized, that she had been wrong. There was indeed one thing she was sure of. She didn't like him. He on the other hand seemed to really be into her. With every step she had taken away from him the last few months, he always tried getting even closer. And still he had previously mistrusted her, because of her Luthor name. That was one of the other things she was sure of. Allthough she had never dared to ask him about it and thus didn't really have any proof, she could tell from the look of disaproval in Kara's face when she had told her she'd go to the gala with him. Not that it surprised her. Actually it was rare when somebody didn't judge her because of last name, not if they did. To her knowledge the only two people who had always seen her for herself rather than for her family were Kara and Sam. And Sam was gone. After she was seperated from Reign she told Lena she'd go out of town for a while with Ruby to start over. It hadn't been easy for her to let her go. But who was she to put her own needs above Sam's, so she just hugged her goodbye and told her to get better, even though she really would've needed a friend after all of this mess. Of course she still had Kara, but since some time it felt like something had changed between them. Her best friend acted strange, but everytime Lena asked her about it she quickly changed the topic. They still talked, but it just wasn't the same. It just felt different. And Lena couldn't help but think it was her fault for not opening up to Kara like she used to. If somebody had asked her about it, she couldn't have given a specific answer, but somehow she felt like she was keeping something from the blonde reporter. Even though she didn't know what it was. "So, what do you say?", she heard James voice. Risking a quick glance over to Kara, who was here with her ex-boyfriend Mon-El, allthough she knew how little the brunette thought of him, she gathered her confidence. "Sure", she relied, forcing a smile and taking James' hand. As he led her to the dance floor there was none of the happiness she had seen with Alex and Maggie. Lena didn't know the song that was playing, but she didn't like it. It was too slow in her opinion. And James held her way closer than she would like. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead, which was the last thing she could deal with right now.  
How much she wanted to be anywhere else right now, how much she desperately wished for the hand on her back to be anybody else's. Anybody really. But that's when it hit her. She didn't want it to be just anybody else, she wanted it to be Kara. It felt like a firework had gone off inside her mind and she couldn't focus on anything else than the fact that she was deeply in love with her best friend. Unfortunately everything else also applied to dancing and she tripped over her own feet and would've fell if it weren't for James. For the first time she was thankfull for his hands steadying her. "Are you okay Lena?" No, she was not. "Yes, I'm fine" she heard herself say. Her voice was trembling, she didn't even sound like herself. It was obvious that she was the complete opposite of fine, but James didn't seem to notice. Not knowing how to react to this sudden realization Lena tried concentrating on dancing. Which didn't really work. She had known Kara for almost two years now and she had never thought of her as something more than a friend. Or had she?  
After all she sometimes shot her secret glances, maybe accidentally touched her hand while walking. And when she thought about it, their hugs had always been a little too long, a little to intimate for them to be just friends. Even at the very beginning something about Kara had fascinated her, drawn her in and led her to trust her, before they even really knew each other. And if anybody would ask her who the most important person in her life was, Lena wouldn't even have to think about it. It was her. But now, with James so close to her, she couldn't think clear, so she tried to push her best friend out her mind. After the gala, she could head home, get herself a drink and figure out how to deal with her feelings. That's how she used to solve her problems. Alone in her appartment with a bottle of wine. Since she knew Kara she started using healthier coping-mechanisms and talked about it instead of getting drunk. But this time she didn't even know if she should tell her at all, so alcohol would have to do. And still, no matter how hard she tried not to think about the blonde woman, she couldn't. Lena was great at ignoring her problems and pushing them down. So why did it work when somebody was trying to kill her, but not when she liked someone more than originally planned? When she and James turned around, she found herself starring straight in Kara's eyes, who was dancing with Mon-El. Well, maybe not that straight. The reporter quickly looked away and Lena was left to wonder what that meant. She only watched them for a few seconds, Kara smiling at Mon-El, his hand on her hips. He pushed their bodies even closer together and that's when Lena made the possibly most stupid choice in her life. And for a Luthor, that meant a lot. All she wanted to do was make Kara jealous, so she pulled James down to her and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched, she realized she had made a huge mistake. She didn't want to kiss James, she wanted to kiss Kara. Kara, who was the most adorable person she knew. Kara, who wouldn't even care that she kissed James, who probably would even be happy for her. She quickly pushed a surprised looking James away from her just to see her best friend standing right in front of her. And she had tears streaming down her face. "Can we talk?", she asked with a breaking voice and when Lena just nodded in shock she took her hand and headed outside. Sure, she had wanted to make her jealous, but she never meant to make her cry. Only when they closed the door behind them and Kara leaned heavily breathing against the wall, she considered the possibility that it wasn't actually because of James. "Are you okay? ", the brunette asked. -"Not really. I'm sorry I interrupted you earlier, but there's something you deserve to know" Somehow Lena didn't feel like this had anything to do with him, but right then and there she didn't care about anything else than the fact that her best friend needed her right now. Screw the whole falling in love thing, this was more important. "You can trust me, you know that, right?" -"I know, that's why I should've told you way earlier. But I was scared to lose you" Her voice sounded more desperate than the Luthor had ever heard her "You'll never lose me" -"I was being selfish and I'm so sorry about it. In my head I justified keeping this from you, because it might bring you in danger, allthough I knew you could take care of yourself just fine. To be honest, I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me anymore and I care about you a lot. I didn't tell you, because when I'm with you I can be myself. I wanted to be just Kara with you" -"It's okay, you can tell me" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then started speaking again "I'm Supergirl" Wait, she was who now? When she took of her glasses Lena could see it. It wasn't what she had expected, but honestly, after realizing that she was in love with her, this surprisingly didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. "It doesn't matter that you didn't tell me before, there's nothing you cold do to destroy my trust for you. And just so you know, you'll always be my Kara. Nothing can change that" The blonde pulled her in a firm hug, she was still crying. "Thanks for being here Lena, it means a lot to me" And suddenly she was sure. Not sure of everything, not by far. But sure of Kara. And that was more than enough. "I should also tell you something" Even though she had no idea if she felt the same way, Kara deserved the truth "Sure, what is it?"the reporter said letting go of her. "I like you" -"Yeah, I like you too dummy. I figured that was obvious at that point" Lena couldn't help but chuckle. Kara had no idea what she had meant, but that was one of the things she loved about her. "No, I like you. Like like" When the taller woman broke into a wide grin and blushed, she knew she did the right thing. "You do?" -"I really do"  
And this time when she leaned in and felt Kara's lips move against her, she was one hundred percent sure she made the right choice. 

A few minutes later they heard the door being opened and quickly broke apart. It were Alex and Maggie, holding hands and grinning at them like idiots. "You guys having fun?" Maggie asked innocently and when she saw Kara and Lena blushing, she turned to Alex and triumphantly stated "I told you babe" Alex rolled her eyes, took 5$ out of her purse and handed them to her girlfriend. Just seconds later Alex demanded "Wait a second! Who told the other one they were into them first? " -"Are you serious?", Kara yelled at her sister, while Lena quietly said "I did" Maggie just replied dissapointed "Damn it, little Danvers, I expected more of you" and gave the 5$ bill back to her grinning girlfriend. "You betted against me, Alex? What kind of a sister are you?" While the Danvers sisters were still arguing Lena looked at Maggie "What did we do to deserve those dorks?" "We just got really lucky", the cop answered and smiled at Alex, as Lena gently took Kara's hand in hers.  
After all, this evening hadn't been that terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave feedback or Kudos if you liked it


End file.
